In recent years, an antenna is often built into a communication terminal apparatus such as a mobile telephone for the purpose of reduction in size and weight, thinning, etc. As a result of that, a housing approaches human body's head at the time of a call, so that there were problems that electromagnetic waves emitted from the antenna are absorbed in human body's head and antenna gain at the time of the call deteriorates and SAR characteristics deteriorate by approach of the antenna and an antenna and an antenna power feeding part to human body's head.
Therefore, for example, an apparatus in which in a communication terminal apparatus 102 into which a chip antenna 101 as shown in FIG. 12 is built, directivity can be increased to the side opposite to the side of the human body who grips a housing of this communication terminal apparatus 102 and an influence of electromagnetic waves emitted by the communication terminal apparatus 102 such as a mobile telephone on the human body can be suppressed has been known (for example, see Patent Reference 1). In addition, in the same figure, numeral 103 shows a ground.
Also, an apparatus having a configuration in which a ground wire is added in order to widen a band of an antenna has been known. That is, as a communication terminal apparatus having such a configuration, for example, an apparatus capable of having wide band frequency characteristics even when each element is bent and miniaturized by bending and arranging a ground wire 202 in parallel with the outside of an inverted F antenna 201 and bending and arranging a ground wire 203 in parallel with the inside of the bent inverted F antenna 201 as shown in FIG. 13 has also been known (for example, see Patent Reference 2). In addition, in the same figure, numeral 204 shows a ground plane to which the inverted F antenna 201 is connected through a short-circuit conductor connected at a power feeding point A.
Further, as another type communication terminal apparatus other than the apparatus described above, for example, an apparatus capable of improving radiation efficiency and reducing radio wave absorption in the human body by adding a parasitic element 301 and performing directivity control as shown in FIG. 14 has also been known.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2001-77611 (Page 5, FIG. 1)    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2000-261243 (Page 7, FIG. 1(a))    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2002-223107 (Page 6, FIG. 1)